Blackout TMNT Fanfic
by beetroot206
Summary: Splinter isn't the only one that raised turtles. Shredder raised his own, their only purpose is to obey his commands...but will they still serve Master Shredder when they find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introduction  
"Once we were helpless. Normal, helpless, weak pet turtles. That all changed though. Master Shredder mutated us into powerful, deadly, ninja turtles. He raised us himself, teaching us the art of ninjitsu, helping us master it. Now I and my sisters obey his commands and serve him to stop the evil of this world. We are Blackout. -Tora"

Character Introduction:

Name Age Colour Weapon Position

Tora 17 Black Kunai Leader

Halo 17 White Double Kama Tank / Second in Command

Aaliyah 16 Silver Bow Brains

Zelda 16 Pink Magnum Spear Medic

Thanks for reading the intro, updates soon! :D Fanfiction also available on Quotev and Wattpad with more images and there will be be music on most chapters to keep it interesting but I don't know how to do that on

-SniperBait


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so you know I have changed Shredder's lair a lot for the to fanfiction. :)

"We have been preparing for quite a long time now for some important mission. Today is the day we complete that mission. Not sure what it is yet, but Master Shredder says it's important. I think its envolving something big." I write in my journal before hopping out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower.

_Hot or cold...cold!_

I set the shower to cold and stepped in. The cold water a shock to my system at first, then feeling refreshing against my once warm skin. Feeling the water trickle down my back into my shell, and down my legs.

After a few minutes, I dry myself off, searching my drawers for some things I'll need. I tie my mask over my face, then strapping a belt across my plastron, fastening the buckle at the back of my shell. Pulling out my five kunai I attach them to the belt and tighten a strap on my left thigh, putting a few more on there. Then goes on my black velvet choker and a few more things. I glance in the mirror looking at my reflection. Tora -

f75c2c59044270c0a8d27723085bb8b2c39ff5a4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d76706a415141494872714e70773d3d2d3639343138363034372e3135383261376363306235343731343532303432353832303132342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

_Sublime! Don't think I forgot anything...nope! All good._

I glance over at the clock reading the time:**4.57**

_Oh good right on time for a morning workout before sparring later!_

I open the sliding door to my Japanese style room, stepping out and closing it behind me. I jog down to the end of the bare corridor and down the stairs until I reach the correct floor. Jogging down an identical corridor I then walk into the gym room.

Gym Room - 0ab59eb514ad2cf6c04cecfc05147f

I do a few stretches before starting some squats. After I finish those I start doing some chin-ups when Halo comes in.

Halo - 6c4c85c079053d96ddb24085183bd7c7594de439/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4c784a6a4d4335716b6d39486b513d3d2d3639343138363034372e313538326138346561343932656662303332393838383834363335362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

I look overseeing her pick up the dumbbells on each arm and starting her set. I resume my workout noticing Zelda and Aaliyah aren't here yet.

H: "So...tired..."

T: "You just started."

H: "No I mean why am I even awake right now? Who's retarded idea was it to wake up at such ungodly hour."

T: "Mine."

H: "...Oh..." After a few minutes of silence she continues, "Hate to break it to ya sister, but we aren't all early birds."

T:*scoffs* "What does that make you? Some kind of permanently exhausted pigeon?" *giggles*

H: "Hey!"

T: "Just do your workout."

**Time Skip: 30 minutes later**

Just to finish off our workouts we go over to the treadmills, stepping on to adjust the settings.

T: "So, you know where Zelda and Aaliyah are?" I say starting to jog.

H: "Yeah, I think they're doing meditation and some basic warmups today."

T: "Lucky."

H: "I know right? As long as you master the art of falling asleep in comfortable positions and don't snore you're all good for meditation." She replies still trying to adjust settings on her treadmill.

T: "Do you even know how to work that?" I gesture to her treadmill.

H: "Where's the ON button?"

T:*sigh* "The big green button..."

H: "Oh..." She presses it and the treadmill starts going to fast, she starts to slip and grabs the handles before bashing into the wall.

T: "It's funny that because you have to actually move your legs to run, crazy right?" I say jokily before turning the speed on her treadmill down a bit so she can get on this time.

**6:00 am**

H: "Finally time to spar!"

T: "Let's go." I say taking a big gulp of water before leaving the room with Halo.

T: "Taking the elevator I assume, lazy?"

H: "Yup. I need my strength to beat you today."

T:*snort*"You'll need more than your strength. I bet I can go down the stairs faster and still beat you at sparring after."

H: "Game on." She smirks as the metal doors of the elevator close.

I run down the stairs getting to the dojo in about thirty seconds. I wait outside the elevator as the doors open revealing Halo, looking pretty proud, probably expecting to actually beat me.

T: "Smirk successfully wiped."

H: "How did you-"

S: "Silence!" Master Shredder commands. I see Halo roll her eyes and hope Shredder didn't see...

We briefly bow our heads and walk over near the other side of the room sitting cross-legged just outside the border marking where to spar. Dojo - .uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiG_K220LbgAhWs1-AKHTkQB5QQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2F3d-models%2Fdojo-room-3ds%2F1060844&psig=AOvVaw3Kh3Mz7rGU8KkLWm-VPKZj&ust=1550075782439246

A few short minutes later Zelda and Aaliyah arrive. Zelda looks over in my direction and waves and I offer a small smile.

Already knowing the routine Zelda and Aaliyah both walk over to opposite sides of the borders, doing some quick stretches, then getting into their fighting stances.

S: "Begin!"

A/n: So I forgot to put in each of the female turtle oc's strengths and weaknesses in the introduction so I'll do one at a time every chapter for the next few chapters :) starting with Tora.

Physical Strengths: Speed, strength, pain tolerance, martial arts abilities, knife throwing, and stealth mastery.

Other Strengths: Strategy, determination, and making a plan. ;)

Physical Weaknesses: Leg injury, easily distracted, and always go in for the kill even when it is a tactical disadvantage.

Other Weaknesses: Past, cold around the edges, walled up causing others to get frustrated, sometimes over disciplined, overprotective.

Okay, thanks for reading! :D

-Sniperbait


	3. Chapter 3

**Music: For the Glory [Nightcore]**

**Aaliyah POV**

We run at each other meeting in a few seconds. Zelda quickly tries to throw a punch at my head, but I duck under her fist and aim a hard blow at her plastron. Before she has time to react the hard punch pushes her back, I take this chance and swipe her legs with my leg.

A: "Oh, I am so winning this one!"

I run over to continue, but she springs into the air, kicking me with both her legs. Now I'm the one on the floor. Because of the awkward way I fell I somehow managed to land on my plastron. I try to get up, but I feel Zelda on top of me. I try to get her off with my hand, but she grabs it. She slowly starts bending it back, waiting for me to give up. It gets more and more painful,_ darn it she's won! In front of Master Shredder too!_

A: "I give up!"

S: "Very good, Zelda."

Zelda releases my arm and gets off. Giving me a hand up. I shoot a glare at her when I see her smiling at me, I can tell she's secretly judging me so hard.

A: *sigh* "Okay fine I admit you did pretty good." I say feeling a bit bad, making her smile even bigger than before.

We go over and sit beside Halo and Tora, and they go over to the arena of sorts getting into their fighting stances.

S: "Begin!"

**Halo POV**

I jump into the air, my foot aimed for the center of Tora's plastron. She skids across the floor on her knees, so now she is behind me. I barely touch the ground, never mind turning around when Tora already has me in a headlock position! I try flipping her over to no avail. Then I see out of the corner of my eye her looking away at something. She gets distracted so easily so I try and flip her again. This time I successfully flip her onto the floor. Now that her head's back in the game she rolls to the side on the floor right before my fist hits the ground where she would've been.

_How does she even react this fast?!_

I retract my now sore fist and turn around to see a fist meet my face. While I'm not on the ground Tora get on top of me and pins down my hands and legs.

She whispers in my ear to "Give up." but now yet1

After a few minutes of me trying to escape Shredder announces Tora's victory.

H: "But I didn't give up!"

S: "In a real fight you would've been long dead since you could not get free for various minutes." Master Shredder says as he leaves the room.

Tora smirks and then gets off me and leaves with Aaliyah and Zelda to the cafeteria, and I follow soon after pouting.

**Time Skip: I don't know like five minutes later or something. ;)**

**Tora POV**

T: "To be fair you didn't do terrible Halo." I say eating my bowl of rice.

H: "I knocked you over!"

T: "Because I was distracted."

H: "Mhm..."

T: "You did pretty good Zelda. At first, I thought Aali would win."

Z: "Thanks." She smiles.

A: "I nearly won..."

T: "But ya got cocky sis."

A: "I'll get her next time."

T: "Learn from your mistakes. You lost because you got cocky so don't do that. I know it's hard sometimes though especially when fighting Halo."

H: "Oi!"

T: "And your reactions were to slow, you should work on that. I got distracted. And Zelda...well you...just did pretty bad at first if I'm being honest." I smirk.

Zelda opens her mouth to say something when Tigerclaw comes in.

Tc: "Master Shredder summons you."

T: "Ugh, be there in a minute."

Tc: "Now."

T: *rolls eyes* "Okay ladies I gotta go, cya soon...well hopefully assuming Shredder doesn't use up all my time." I say leaving the table walking over to Tigerclaw.

He leads me to the throne room and then walks away. I enter the room and see Shredder sitting on his oversized chair.

S: "Ah, Tora, I have a mission for you and the others."

T: "What is it?" I say pretty excitedly. I have been waiting for this mission for a while now.

S: "There are other turtles, mutant turtles." my eyes widen and he continues,"I want you to bring them back to me. Alive."

_There are more turtles out there?!_

S: "Don't get excited, my daughter, they are our enemy."

T: "W-what? Why?"

S: "That isn't important. All you need to know is they're our enemy and I want them captured!"

My hopes are drained...I always dreamed there was more of us out there somewhere, and now there is, and I know as well as anyone that when Master wants someone back alive it isn't good. They'll wish they were dead...

S: "They come out at night, so I will have foot bot patrols all through the city. When they are spotted they will tell us. Then you, Tora will go there with your sisters and bring them back here, to me. I have provided a van so you can get there swiftly and back with them easier. Any questions?"

_Oh, you have no idea how many I have..._

T: "No, Master Shredder. Consider it done." I say and exit the room.

Thank you for reading everyone! If you liked it please consider voting/adding to bookmarks depending on what website your reading on, or leave a comment! It would be very much appreciated. :) Until next time! Oh, and pictures of Zelda and Aaliyah will be shown in the next chapter!

-Sniperbait


	4. Chapter 4

**Tora POV**

We've been waiting in the van for about two hours for the foot-bots to find the turtles. I've already given my sisters the mission briefing. They were as shocked as me when they found out there is more turtles, and as disappointed when they heard they're our enemy.

Z: "Do we really have to capture them?"

T: "If that's what Shredder wants then that's what we're going to do." I say firmly. If the leader is in doubt then the rest will be even more so. I don't have to agree with my master, but I do have to pretend I do, and most certainly I have to do as he commands.

A: "What do you think he'll do to them?"

H: "Nothing good."

Z: "Tora, what happens to the people that get brought to Master Shredder alive? We never see them again. I know you know what happens to them."

T: "Bad things, Zelda, very bad things."

Zelda and Aaliyah looked at each other nervously when they hear this.

T: "...but they deserve it. Otherwise, Master Shredder wouldn't allow it." I say trying to reassure them, but realizing I failed when they look at me completely unconvinced.

I go to say something again, but then a foot bot bangs on the van. I let the window down immediately.

Foot Bot: "A patrol has spotted the turtles."

T: "Address?"

Foot Bot: "52 Phoenix St. Dewittville, NY 14728."

In a few minutes, we arrive close to our destination. I park the van a block away from the precise location, so as not to attract much attention.

It's a pretty abandoned part of town so there's no one on the street so we can walk around without being seen.

We cautiously approach the location and here the sounds of metal clashing. We run over and I peak around the corner seeing four mutant turtles fighting the foot-bots.

When I see how well the turtles can fight I am unsure if we can beat them all. Halo and I could, maybe Aaliyah, but I'm not sure about Zelda as well. Perhaps it would be wiser to just take one. I don't want to be in any kind of tactical disadvantage.

I turn back around facing the others to explain the plan.

T: "They're occupied, making them vulnerable, but that won't last long. These guys are good, I'm not confident we can beat them all at once so we're only going to take one."

A: "But Shredder said-"

T: "I know what he said, but that's not an option! Now here's what we're going to do. Me, Halo, and Zelda run in and attack them. Then Aaliyah takes one and gets back to the van. Once that's done get back to the van A.S.A.P.! Take no more than one minute! Clear?"

H: "Yup."

T: "Go on then." I quickly pass Aaliyah a taser for her to use and then run in with the others.

I see Halo go for the orange-clad turtle, and Zelda goes to fights the purple-clad one. Leaving me with the red one.

He seems shocked seeing another turtle. He probably hasn't seen another turtle before other than the ones here.

I quickly kick him in the plastron knocking him to the ground. He recovers quicker than I expected and gets up quickly, trying to attack me with his sais. I block each attack until I see Aaliyah dragging the blue-clad turtle away. While I am distracted the turtle I am fighting kicks me in the leg, causing me to lose my balance. I quickly regain it and dodge his next attack by quickly stepping behind him and punching him in the back of the shell. I then start running back to the van, the other following after me.

The other turtles don't seem to be following us, they're probably shocked and haven't even noticed one of their own is gone.

**Mikey POV**

M: "Guys did you see that?!"

D: "Of course Mikey they were attacking us!..."

M: "There are more turtles!"

R: "Wow..."

M: "I know! They were hot..." I see Donny give me a weird look._ Still like wow! Not only is there female turtles...but they're female! wait a minute..._

M: "Guys? Where's Leo?"

**Tora POV**

_Why do I feel like I've made a mistake? No that's stupid going on feelings, think of the facts... _I think while tying up once we're back in the van.

H: "They might be our enemies and all that, but that was cool! Seeing other turtles!" Halo says excitedly while driving.

_Every time I look at the turtle I honestly just feel bad. I should feel accomplished, this was the mission, well mostly. I know I didn't ever want to capture any of the turtles, especially not just when I found out there was more of us, but still, it is the mission._

_Eventually, I can't take it and just put a black sack over his head so I don't have to have my stomach turned every time I look at him, knowing what Shredder's going to do._

Z: "What'd you do that for?"

T: "'Cause he might see us."

Z: "But he's-"

T: "I was being sarcastic Zeli."

Z: "Oh..."

_She can never tell the difference. It's pretty funny._

Thanks for reading dudes and dudettes!

Aaliyah: 9d8949e1194c4ad8637141e5de71608dceeda4c0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f686f727a3353315054774a4163413d3d2d3639343532373338362e313538333435363337383466366165363934313632393835303330392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Zelda: 25699fb64f9f9411230c5c04d93a4c821752fb31/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f57486174592d705371505f6e38513d3d2d3639343532373338362e313538333435383061353739343266613736353531303034383133392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280


	5. Chapter 5

**Tora POV**

When we got back I ordered Halo to put the turtle in a cell so that I could report to Master Shredder. He surprisingly wasn't angry I only got one of the turtles. He said something like it won't be hard to get the others. I also tried to get him to tell me what on earth made them our enemy, but he only said they were evil. Good enough reason for me.

I try to sleep, but I can't...I'm just so curious about the turtle we captured. Until recently I didn't even know there were more turtles like us out there.

I lie in bed for what feels like an eternity when eventually I can't take it anymore!

I get out of bed and tie my mask around my head, and slide open my door, looking in each direction to make sure no one is around.

_I really shouldn't be doing this... oh who am I kidding? There's only four more of us out there as far as I know and one of them if a few floors down, how could I not?_

For once I use the elevator, it might be a bit noisy, but it will get me there faster I don't wanna wait anymore.

The elevator dings and I get in pressing the second floor, where the cell block is. Not long later the metal doors open again revealing all the cells.

I slowly walk along, looking in each cell. There's a couple of people in here, they look like someone stuck them in a blender or something!

_It's so cold in here! _I think, feeling the cold floor on my feet.

At the end of the block, I finally arrive at the right cell. There he is, at the opposite end of the cell, curled up in a ball on the ground. I'm pretty sure he's awake though.

He turns around after a few seconds and stands up. You know those flying saucer candies you get? Yeah those, his eyes look that level of huge. He's probably pretty shocked, I don't think he saw any of us when we, well, kidnapped him.

"Y-you're a...turtle?"

Tora: "Uhh yeah. Thanks, I didn't realize that." I say sarcastically

"Who are you?"

Tora: "Oh...heh...funny that actually...I'm the one that kidnapped you it so happens. Well, at least I planned it out."

"Wh-why?"

Tora: "Just following orders. I'm sorry, but do you always stutter like this? I get not seeing another mutant turtle like yourself, but is the stuttering really necessary?"

*laughs* "You're funny."

Tora: "Thanks? I'm not actually funny I'm just mean and everyone thinks I'm joking. Anyway, what's your name blue dude?" I ask sitting down on the ground at the other side of the bars.

"The name's Leo. And yours?"

Tora: "Tora."

Leo: "Nice name."

Tora: "I'm sorry, I just kidnapped you and threw you in a cell and we're having an ordinary conversation. I miss anything?"

Leo: "Yeah, you said you were just following orders." He replies coming over to the bars and sitting down opposite me.

Tora: "I mean I did follow them...speaking of, Master Shredder didn't tell me, why'd I even have to capture you? What'd you do? He just said you and the others are evil."

Leo: "Shredder?!"

Tora: "Yeah, he's my dad. Well, not technically, but ya know. Care to answer the question?"

Leo: "What? Evil? We're literally vigilantes."

Tora: "Yeah, no way am I believing that."

Leo: "I'm not lying."

I look into his blue eyes, there's no lie in them.._.Shredder's lying to me?! No, he wouldn't! Would he?... I can't believe Leo for my own father, but it doesn't add up... _

Tora: "Look, Leo, I got to go." I say standing up to leave.

Leo: "Wait."

Tora: "What?" I say turning around.

Leo: "He's not who you think he is."

Tora: "You should really introduce you're lower lip to your upper lip and keep it that way." After I say that I just leave. _No way can I believe him. There must be some type of misunderstanding, I'll talk to Master Shredder tomorrow..._

I totally forgot to do the whole strength and weaknesses thing...

Halo

Physical Strengths: Brute muscle, martial arts abilities

Other Strengths: profiling

Physical Weaknesses: speed

Other Weaknesses: loud, undetermined, lazy

Note: With this whole weakness and strength thing please remember all the things haven't necessarily come to be just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Time Skip: The Next Day

Tora POV

"During sparring today I almost lost to Halo! Leo's got me way too distracted. Not just his existence, but what he said last night. Should I ask Master Shredder about it? Should I really even be considering any of this junk? I gotta find out..." I write in my journal before exiting my room and walking down the white hallway.

Whoever made this building literally has no taste. All this white makes me go nuts!

The elevator dings and the metal doors open. Surprisingly Zelda is inside, greeting me with a smile while I step in and press the button for the top floor of the building.

Zelda: "You not going to the cafeteria?"

Tora: "Nah I got something I need to do first."

Zelda: "Where were you right after sparring? You disappeared."

Tora: "Oh I found your nose! In my business again."

Zelda: "Seriously Tora you can tell me."

Tora: "You know not everything has to be serious and emotional." I say when the elevator dings and Zelda steps out into the cafeteria.

Ignoring my remark Zelda just rolls her eyes and tells me not to take long.

As the elevator ascends to the top floor I start to sway slightly, feeling a bit dizzy and my hands start to clam up.

Phewf why am I so nervous? I'm just going to ask Master Shredder a simple question, that's it. I think to myself. Yeah, your only questioning your own father about lying to you! Another part of me thinks.

*ding*

Here goes nothing

Here goes nothing...well technically it is something- my thoughts are cut off when I step out of the elevator to see Leo being held on his knees before the throne Shredder is sitting on.

Shredder...I'm gonna rip- this time I cut my own thoughts off realizing what I was about to think about my own master.

Knowing Shredder won't appreciate me interrupting whatever he's doing so I go and stand near his throne. He barely acknowledges my presence before continuing speaking to Leo.

Shredder: "I want the location of your lair."

Leo: "I'll never tell you!"

Shredder: "I didn't think you would tell me without sufficent...motivation, something I am more than willing to provide. Your turtle brothers will come to find you when they do I'll be ready! However, I want the rat too! I'll go through you all, one by one until I have what I want! I'll ask you again, Leonardo, where is your lair?" After a long silence he continues, "Very well, take him away." He commands the bots.

Leo tries to break free but to no avail. I just keep my eyes glued to the ground, not daring to look up knowing how guilty I'll feel.

Shredder: "What is it?" Shredder asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

Tora: "Huh? Me? What? No, nothing. I was just wondering...what did Leonardo and his family ever do to us?"

Shredder: "That is none of your concern. All you must know is they are our enemies. However, they cause havoc throughout the city for fun, and they have caused this family great harm."

Tora: "Leo said-"

Shredder: "You were speaking to him?!"

Tora: "Well, yes, but I-"

Shredder: "And now you make excuses?! Tora, you can't possibly believe anything he says! I'm disappointed in you. Now leave."

I bow briefly before briskly walking back to the elevator.

Guess it's okay if he doesn't like me anymore. Not everyone has good taste.

Not everyone has good taste

-In the cafeteria-

Halo POV

Aaliyah: "My arm hurts so bad! No thanks to you Zelda!"

Zelda: "Hey wouldn't have happened if you could've beat me yesterday." Zelda replies eating her rice.

Aaliyah: "You're not supposed to injure me..."

Halo: "You think that's bad, just be glad you don't fight Tora."

Aaliyah: "I fought her before."

Halo: "And what happened?"

Aaliyah: "Let's not talk about that...Anyway speaking of, where is Tora?"

Zelda: "She went up to the top floor. Don't know what she's doing up there though."

Halo: "I don't know about you, but I think Tora's been acting...fishy, today."

Zelda: "Ew fish."

Aaliyah: "Have you seriously never heard that expression before?"

Zelda: "What expression?-"

*ding*

We all turn our heads over to see Tora walk out, and over to the food bar.

Halo: "Why are you late?"

Tora: "I got caught up enjoying my last few minutes of not being here.",She says grabbing a bottle of water and some bread, then heading for the elevator again.

Halo: "Okay hold up, hold up." Once I have her attention I continue, "Number one, why are you using the elevator? You always use the stairs."

Tora: "I'm tired." She replies going to leave again when I continue to speak, "I'm not done." She stops mid-step and turns around, rolling her eyes.

Halo: "Well, that's a lie, you don't get tired. Try to be honest this time. Number two, why are you eating...bread?"

Tora: "Umm...I feel like it?"

Halo: "That's unlikely. Next, number three, why aren't you eating in here? In other words, why are you avoiding us."

Tora: "I'm not."

Halo: "I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible for you to tell the truth. Or maybe I'm wondering why you're being such a bad liar today, usually, you're great at it, today you just suck."

Tora: "I've got a lot on my mind okay?"

Halo: "Wow, I'm sorry did you just not lie?!" I ask sarcastically.

Tora: "Trash gets picked up tomorrow Halo, better be ready." She says before the elevator doors closed.

Halo: "That was rude. Well, everyone, the lesson of the story, when the facts don't add up, they're lying."

Thanks for reading everyone! * realizes I don't really have anything to say..." Fanfiction requests are open! Oh, and please leave a comment, for like no reason, because I like reading comments...so yeah...*awkward*

-ѕɴιperвαιт


	7. Chapter 7

Tora POV

I was walking around outside, getting some air one night when suddenly a van pulls up outside. It says T.C.R.I. on the side. What are the Kraang doing here? I didn't think Master Shredder had another dealing with them for a while.

Curiously I watch three Kraang enter the building and head towards the elevator. I don't have anything better to do so I decide to follow them. If some crumpled up pink tissues are here I want to know what they're doing.

I walk inside the building myself and look into the elevator before the doors close, seeing the select the button for the top floor. They're going to see Master Shredder then.

After a few minutes of waiting I take the elevator to the top floor also, I had to wait because I don't want them knowing I'm following them.

Immediately after the elevator doors open I silently run behind a wall so nearby where the Kraang are standing so I can hear.

Shredder: "So, what is powerful technology you speak of?"

Kraang One: "Mind controlling technology. It has taken a long time to develop, but now it is almost complete." One of them says mechanically.

Mind controlling tech? What could Master Shredder possibly want with that?

Shredder: "Go on." Shredder responds, clearly intrigued.

Kraang Two: "The controller wears the headset and injects the person you wish to control with the special serum we have developed. Whatever you say they will do if they are in a one hundred mile radius. It lasts a few hours."

Shredder: "When will it be ready?"

Krang Three: "We are still working on the serum. It should be complete in a few days."

Shredder: "Name your price."

The Kraang looked at each other before responding, "We require one of the mutant turtles, for experimentation purposes."

Shredder: "We so happen to have captured one recently." Shredder smiles deviously.

Kraang Three: "No we require one of the turtles you call your daughters. They will be easier to experiment on."

What?! Master Shredder would never agree to that!

Shredder: "Consider it done. Deliver me the tech as soon as it's ready. Which of my turtles to you require?"

My jaw drops in complete shock to what Master Shredder has just agreed to. How could he sacrifice one of his own daughters for some stupid tech?!

Kraang Two: "The strongest one you have. The one you call Tora is it?"

Shredder: "No, not that one." He replies firmly.

One of the Kraang checks his watch before responding, "Very well then, we may discuss which one at a later time. We must be going."

So...is that a good thing? No probably not.

I run down flights of stairs finally getting to Halo's room, and bang into the door

I run down flights of stairs finally getting to Halo's room, and bang into the door. Not on the door...into the door. Ouch. I rub my head and try to slide open the Japanese style door, but it's locked, probably because Halo doesn't appreciate being disturbed when she's sleeping. Too impatient to knock and wait I kick the door into splinters, then anxiously enter the room.

As soon as I'm in Halo lashes out with her kama towards my face. I quickly grab her wrist and push her away.

Tora: "Hey, it's me."

Halo: "Care to explain why 'me' has just broken down my door in the middle of the night?!" Halo asks angrily, then putting her weapon on the surface of the nightstand beside her bed.

Tora: "Look, we have to leave."

Halo: "Well, I'm looking and I don't see why we have to leave. Explain yourself! And this better be good! Waking me up at such an ungodly hour of the morning! Unacceptable!" She says staring at me, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

I sigh and walk over to her bed and sit down before replying, "It's Shredder." I said not feeling the need to call him Master anymore. I continue to explain after a short pause. "I overheard him talking to some Kraang, well I didn't overhear, I saw some Kraang here and followed them. They went to Shredder and started to talk to him about some kind of mind-controlling technology. Shredder wants it, and they said it'll be ready in a few days."

Halo: "You see normally I'd ask you to explain more, but the way you're scratching the back of your neck often, and fidgeting with your fingers I assume you're just preparing to tell me the rest. So hurry up I don't have all night, I'm tired." Halo replies rubbing her eyes, completely uninterested.

I bit my lip before continuing, "I-he...he...-"

Halo: "Hurry up." she commands impatiently.

I feel a small spark of anger before replying confidently, "The Kraang are willing to give it to Shredder for a price. That price is one of us. For experimentation purposes as far as I know."

Halo's eyes immediately go wide before answering, "No. No, he wouldn't agree to that! You're lying! This isn't funny Tora!"

I'm a little angry about her accusation, but then I realize I probably would have said the same thing after hearing something like that, so I gain my composure and respond, "I know it's a lot to take in."

Halo: "Oh ya think?!" She says sarcastically.

Tora: "Do I look like I'm lying to you? No, of course, I don't, you of all people know that. What is it you like to say? 'I know a liar when I see one, or a lie when I hear one.'"

Halo: "I don't believe this is happening, not Dad."

Tora: "Dad? You really are losing it. Pull yourself together! We got work to do! Now go get the others!"

Halo, returning to her normal sarcastic self gives me a weird look before leaving the room.

I know I'm being a little harsh, but we don't have time to get all soppy we need to leave, and we need to do it now.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was really busy...okay fine more like really busy making excuses not to update because I'm lazy, but anyway hope you enjoyed! Requests are open, so if you got one send me a message, or leave a comment, whatever website you're reading this on!

-ѕɴιperвαιт

Aaliyah:

Physical Strengths: Archery abilities, ninjitsu.

Other Strengths: Intelligence, concentration, ideas, computer hacking.

Physical Weaknesses: Slow reactions.

Other Weaknesses: Gullibility.


	8. Chapter 8

Halo POV

Halo: "Aaliyah! Wake up!" I say loudly while shaking Aaliyah who doesn't seem to want to wake up. "AALI, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I bellow before slapping her across the face causing her to jolt up, hitting me in the head with her own.

Halo: "Ahh! Be a little more careful next time!" I say rubbing my head.

Aaliyah: "Wh-what's going on?" She asks groggily.

Halo: "Oh, I'm surprised you're not about to kill me on the spot for waking you."

Aaliyah: "Not everyone acts like you, but why did you wake me up."

Halo: "I'll explain in the elevator, but we have to go get Zelda first." I say dragging her out of bed.

Aaliyah: "Hey! I can get out of bed myself!" She moans attempting to swat me away.

A few minutes later we find Zelda practicing tai chi in her room, like seriously who does that at whatever early hour of the morning this is?

I explain to them both on the way back to Tora the whole evil Shredder situation so Tora doesn't have to spend so much time doing it. Now we're just figuring out the 'plan' or lack thereof.

Tora POV

Halo: "Where are we gonna go? It's not like we can rent out a hotel or somethin'!"

Tora: "How am I supposed to know?!"

Halo: "You are supposed to be the leader! Not to mention how all this way your idea!"

Tora: "Correction I AM the leader and I literally just found out about Shredder recently I haven't had the time to-"

Zelda: "Calm down." Zelda says softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to Zelda and reply calmly, but angrily, "Don't interrupt me."

After realizing she needs to keep quiet she slowly takes her hand off me and goes back over to Aaliyah, who is still standing beside the door.

Just then Aaliyah finally speaks up, "What about Leo? If he isn't bad and all we can't just leave him here."

Tora: "True..."I say thinking for a few seconds before continuing, "Okay we'll go get Leo and bring him back to his brothers tonight. We can figure the rest out from there, I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." When everyone turns to each other and starts nodding heads I snap my fingers and speak again, "Come on we ain't got all night! Let's go down to the cell block and get Leo!"

I stand up abruptly and step over the broken splinters of wood on the floor, due to my kicking down the door previously in the night. We all head inside the elevator and I select the floor number for the cell blocks.

Zelda let's out a shaky breath and speaks up, "So...we're really doing this. We're really leaving."

Tora: "Yes, we really are...I suppose it's best not to think about it. I don't anyone getting cold feet last minute!" I say firmly.

Aaliyah: "Are you sure about all this though? Maybe it's just some type of big misunderstanding or-"

Tora: "No." I abruptly cut her off the silver-clad turtle. "I know what I heard, what I saw. This-this is the right thing to do." I reply.

Halo lightly nudges me and asks, "You tryna convince us, or yourself?"

I shoot her a glare before responding, "Is that a question or a statement?". I take a step closer in her direction and look her dead in the eye. There isn't much room in the elevator considering there are four turtles inside it, so one step doesn't leave much breathing room for either of us.

Halo: "You're supposed to be leading us so you better be sure as shell better know what you're doing!" She says shoving me in on both shoulders, forcing me to take a step back.

Tora: "Who do you think you're talking to?!" I ask stepping forward and shoving her into the elevator wall.

Halo: "Get your hands off me!" Halo yells trying to move when Aaliyah steps in.

Aaliyah: "Cut it out you two!" She looks over at me and puts a hand on my shoulder, so I let go of Halo. I do just that when the elevator dings and the doors open. I roughly shove her hand off before turning around and stepping out.

I head towards Leo's cell, with the others following closely behind me.

Halo: "Well someone seems to know where they're going! Been here before have you? Visiting Leo maybe?" Halo teases.

I turn around quickly and see that smug look on her face, I am about to speak before Aaliyah cuts in again, "Just stop it okay? Now let's get Leo and get out of here."

"Fine," I mumble before turning back around and jogging over to Leo's cell, only to find it empty!

Tora: "Guys he's not here!"

Halo: "What?"

Zelda: "Well where is he then?"

Tora: "I don't know where he-" I stop mid-sentence as the realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

Flashback

Shredder: "I want the location of your lair."

Leo: "I'll never tell you!"

Shredder: "I didn't think you would tell me without sufficent...motivation, something I am more than willing to provide. ...I'll go through you all, one by one!"

End Of Flashback

I stand there hopelessly when Zelda snaps me my thoughts by calling out my name.

I blink a few times before responding, "Oh, no. I know exactly where he is."

They all exchange confused glances before I speak again, "Follow me."

Thanks for reading dudes and dudettes! Requests are open! I also have a special announcement, read below!

-ѕиιρєявαιт.

RULES/INFORMATION FOR FAN SPOILERS:

For all readers on Quotev, once the fanfiction hits one hundred readers, I will be giving away a spoiler to the first fan who asks! If you're on Wattpad I will be giving away a spoiler to the first person who asks once the fanfiction gets 150 views!

I will only be giving one person the spoiler until I decide to do this again! Not before!

Please specify what you would like the spoiler to generally be about.

Zelda:

Physical Strengths: Medical expertise, speed.

Other Strengths: Organisation, ideas, reading other's emotions.

Physical Weaknesses: Strength.

Other Weaknesses: Emotional, stubbornness, easily scarred, the inability to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

Time Skip: Two Weeks Later

Tora POV

"Hey Leo!" I shout over to Leo who is cleaning my kunai. "Hey, Tora! Want to meet up for coffee later? I have something important to tell you." His deep blue eyes look at me, waiting for an answer, "Sure! Any clues?" He smirks, "Nah, you'll just have to wait."

As I reach for my pack, Halo comes storming in. "WHERE IS MY PIZZA?!" Mikey squeaks from the distance, "That was yours?" Halo's face turns into a tomato, "THAT'S THE THIRD TIME, MICKEY! I EXPECT A FULL REFUND!" Mickey gulps while scratching his head, "...S...sure..." Halo scrunches up her nose and comes over to Mikey while handing him some type of recording device.

Zelda POV

I really like it here at the turtle's base, Donnie is really cute. I hope he can't speak French though, I may have confessed to him in it.

"Um, Zelda?"

Donnie appears in front of the door. "Y..ye...yeah?" He starts sweating and walks in.

Mikey POV

I sneak up beside the door, it looks like Donnie is about to confess. I reach for my camera and start recording.

Donnie: "So, what you said earlier..."Zelda: "Um, yeah?

Donnie: "I was just wondering, if like, you'd like, to you know, like, grab a pizza?"

Zelda: "Like a date?"

Donnie: "Yeah, well no, maybe? I don't know, pretty sure there's a more technical name for it."

Zelda: "Sure!"

I burst in through the door, laughing like a camel when it spits on someone, "ABOUT TIME YOU LITTLE LOVE BIRDS! I RECORDED EVERYTHING!" They both turn around. Zelda's face looks like a blank piece of paper, while Donnie starts chasing after me. "Help! Tora! Leo! HELP ME!" I run from Donnie who is not far behind me. Leo immediately turns around and pulls Donnie by the mask. "Stop it, Leo!" Halo pops out from behind the kitchen curtain, "Lemme see, did you get it?"

I hand her my headphones and she starts watching it, "Oh yeah, that's great! Hehehe, so cringy, I love it!" Oh no, Dad comes storming out from the meditation area, I guess he must have been meditating. "Um, hey dad, we were just, um, yeah, stuff." He looks at everyone and then turns back to me. "You're supposed to be finding Shredder's location, not messing around! Get back to work, quietly!"

Random Time Skip

Halo POV

Oh no. When Mikey told me to follow Leo, I didn't realize it was this serious. This could change everything, life, will never be the same. I don't even know how to process this. THEY KISSED! LEO AND TORA, KISSED! I can't believe that just happened, and Mikey is watching this live stream along with everyone else eating popcorn.

Halo: "Um, guys?"

Tora: "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?!"

Halo: "I was just passing by..."

Leo: "Can we kill her?"

Halo: "Are you guys, like, together? Are you getting married? Am I invited?"

Tora: *blushes*

April Fools! OK guys, you probably didn't fall for that. Yeah, I know it's a bit late, but who cares? Actually, Sniperbait didn't write this, Greenie did. Sorry that the description probably wasn't that great. Anyway, let me know if you fell for it in the comments or not, bye!

Authors note from ѕиιρєявαιт: I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WROTE THAT! Did you fall for it though?...

For those of you on I am sorry you got this so late!


End file.
